BOYfriend
by Wrath.is.Skary
Summary: Es el festival de graduacion de la preparatoria, hay una pareja... pero alguien no esta muy contento con esa pareja que digamos


Era el ultimo dia de clases en la preparatoria. Kai y Hillary eran novios desde mediados del segundo semestre...y habia alguien que no estaba muy feliz con eso. Tyson los veia de lejos con sus demas amigos. 

Max: vamos Tyson!!vas a dejar que esa te lo robe??-dijo el rubio viendo a su amigo

Tyson: por supuesto que no!!-dijo cruzado de brazos

Kenny: entonces que haras?

Tyson: tengo algo planeado,pero ustedes me ayudaran-dijo viendo a sus amigos con una sonrisa-maniana es el festival de graduacion,asi que haremos algo al respecto.

Ray: me gustara esto...-dijo sonriendo

--Festival de Graduacion--

Todos los alumnos se reunieron en el gimnasio a pasarla bien en compa?a de sus parejas y amigos. Hillary estaba con su novio insinuandosele mientras Kai parecia que le prestaba atencion, pero su emnte estaba en otro lugar...mas bien, en otra persona. De pronto, las luces se apagaron y el lugar asignado para la banda se lleno de humo. Todos prestaron atencion y vieron a cuatro chicos. Dos con guitarras, uno como baterista y el ultimo con el microfono. Max y Ray como guitarristas y coristas, Kenny como baterista y Tyson como el vocalista.

Tyson: esta cancion, va dedicada a Kai Hiwatari y a su 'linda' novia-dijo sonriendo y dio la senial para que empezara la musica

**_//Hey hey//  
//You you//  
//I don't like your girlfriend//_**

**_//No way no way//  
//I think you need a new one //_**

**_//Hey hey//  
//You you//  
//I could be your boyfriend//_**

Todos se sorprendieron, Hillary se encabrono pero no pudo hacer nada ya que Kai sonreia divertido. Todos empezaron a bailar al compas de la musica.

_**//Hey hey/  
//You you//  
//I know that you like me//**_

_**//No way no way//  
//You know it's not a secret//**_

_**//Hey hey//  
//You you//  
//I want to be your boyfriend//**_

Hillary vio a Kai como queriendolo reganiar cuando escucho esa parte de la cancion. Pero Tyson bajo del escenario y empezo a caminar con el microfono diadema y camino hacia Kai apartando a Hillary de modo brusco.

___**You're so fine//**_

___**I want you mine//**_

___**You're so delicious//**_

___**I think about you all the time//**_

___**You're so addictive//**_

___**Don't you know what I can do to make you feel all right?//**_

Canto insinuandosele a Kai mientras Hillary chillaba de coraje pero no podia hacer nada ya que Tala y Bryan se lo impedian.

Hillary: DEJENME PASAR!!!-chillaba enojada

Bryan: obliganos-dijo sonriendo

Tala: miren,la mandona esta enojada que raro no?-dijo burlon

___**Don't pretend I think you know //**_

___**I'm damn precious//**_

___**And how, yeah,//**_

___**I'm the motherfucking prince//**_

___**I can tell you like me too//**_

___**And you know I'm right//**_

Tyson seguia cantando apuntando a Kai con su dedo al pecho, algunos veian, otros reian y demas bailaban. Y Hillary estaba echa una histerica.

___**She's like so whatever //**_

_**//Y**__**ou can do so much better//**_

___**I think we should get together now//**_

___**And that's what everyone's talking about//**_

A Hillary se le cayo la quijada y Kai rio divertido al igual que todos los demas mientras Tyson terminaba de cantar ese trozo. Tala y Bryan rieron con ganas junto con los demas.

**_//Hey hey//  
//You you//  
//I don't like your girlfriend //_**

**_//No way no way//  
//I think you need a new one//_**

**_//Hey hey//  
//You you//  
//I could be your boyfriend //_**

**_//Hey hey//  
//You you//  
//I know that you like me//_**

**_//No way no way//  
//You know it's not a secret//_**

**_//Hey hey//  
//You you//  
//I want to be your boyfriend//_**

**_//I can see the way//_**

**_//I see//_**

**_//The way you look at me//_**

**_//And even when you look away//_**

**_//I know you think of me//_**

**_//I know you talk about me all the time//_**

**_//Again and again//_**

Tyson lo vio sonriendo y Kai encogio los hombros como diciendo 'que va' y a Hillary...le iba a dar un paro cardiaco. Salio corriendo hacia Tyson pero Tala y Bryan la detuvieron echandole ponche en la cabeza y atravesandole una silla para que tropezara. Todos rienron con ganas incluyendo a Kai.

**_//Tell me what I wanna hear//_**

**_//That I'll, yeah, make your girlfriend disappear //_**

**_//I don't wanna hear you say her name ever again//_**

**_//And again and again and again//_**

**_//Cause_** //

**_//She's like so whatever//_**

**_//And you can do so much better//_**

**_//I think we should get together now//_**

**_//And that's what everyone's talking about//_**

Tyson se movio pegandose a Kai y le guinio el ojo cantando. Kai sonrio y asintio con la cabeza como aceptando la propuesta del moreno de buena gana mientras su 'novia' se encontraba tirada en el piso con ponche y un chichon y chillando de coraje al ver como le bajaban a su novio.

Hillary: DATE POR MUERTO TYSON!!!-grito chillando fuertemente

**_//Hey hey//  
//You you//  
//I don't like your girlfriend//_**

**_//No way no way// _**

**_//I think you need a new one//  
//Hey hey//  
//_****_You you//  
//I _****_could be your boyfriend_**

**_ //Hey hey//  
//You you//  
//I _****_know that you like me//_**

**_//No way no way//  
_****__****_You know it's not a secret //_**

**_//Hey hey//  
/_****_/You you//_**

**_//I w_****_ant to be your boyfriend//_**

Hillary se paro y trato de volver a detener a Tyson pero Bryan y Tala volvieron a intervenir. Esta ves dando una senial y varios empezaron a tirarle balones deteniendola.

Hillary: KAIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII!!!!!!!!!!!!-chillo muuuy enojada dando patadas en el suelo

Tala y Bryan solo chocaron sus manos en senial de victoria mientras todos los demas se reian de ella.

___**Oh//**_

___**In a second you'll be wrapped around my finger //**_

___**Cause I can //**_

___**Cause I can do it better//**_

___**There's no other//**_

___**So when it's gonna sink in?//  
//Sh**__**e's so stupid//**_

___**What the hell were you thinking?//  
**_****

**_//Oh//_**

___**In a second you'll be wrapped around mt finger//**_

___**Cause I can//**_

___**Cause I can do it better//**_

___**There's no other//**_

___**So when it's gonna sink in?//**_

_**//Sh**__**e's so stupid//**_

___**What the hell were you thinking?//**_

Tyson alzo una ceja y Kai volvio a encoger los hombros esta ves diciendo 'no lo se, no lo se' y rio de buena gana mientras Tyson volvia a bailar cerca de el y los demas reian con mas ganas.

**_//Hey hey//  
//You you//_**

**_//I don't like your girlfriend//_**

**_//No way no way//_**

**_//I think you need a new one//  
_**

**_//Hey hey//  
_**

**_//You you//  
//I could be your boyfriend//_**

**_//No way, no way!!//_**

Tyson senialo a Hillary y siguio cantando. Hillary chillaba mas de coraje al ver como sus estupideces quedaron grabadas en la computadora Dizzy de Kenny y se mostraban en TODA la pantalla del gimnasio.

Hillary: TE ASESINARE TYSOOOOOOOON!!!!!!!!!!!-dijo chillando mas

Todos volvieron a reir de ella y le echaban porras a Tyson.

_**//Hey hey//  
//You you//  
//I know that you like me//**_

_**//No way no way//**_

_**//You know it's not a secret//**_

_**//Hey hey//**_

_**//You you//**_

_**//I want to be your boyfriend //**_

_**//No way, no way//  
//Hey hey//  
**_

_**//You you//  
//I don't like your girlfriend//**_

_**//No way no way//  
//I think you need a new one//**_

_**//Hey hey//  
//You you//  
**_

_**//I could be your girlfriend//**_

_**//No way, no way//  
//Hey you.//  
//No way.//  
//Hey you.//  
//No way no way//**_

_**//Hey hey!//**_

La cancion termino y todos aplaudieron a Tyson por declararsele de esa forma a Kai, a Kenny por grabar a Hillary y exponerla en la pantalla del gimnasio, a los gutarristas y en especial a Tala y Bryan por que impidieron que Hillary arruinara el momento. Pero todos vieron a Kai esperando ver cual era su respuesta...si...o...no??

Kai sonrio, agarro al moreno de la cintura y le planto un beso en la boca a lo que el moreno correspondio gustoso y todos volvieron a aplaudir mientras Hillary se iba corriendo chillando de coraje por que le bajaron a su novio.


End file.
